


Lee Hyukjae's stupid plan

by Arishascooby



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arishascooby/pseuds/Arishascooby
Summary: Everyone at the university thinks Hyukjae and Donghae are a couple created in heaven, but what if they're all wrong? Jongwoon think they are just best friends and to make sure he is right, the boy decides to ask Hyukjae about it. But he didn’t know that a simple question would entail many unexpected events for Jongwoon in future. It's all Hyukjae's fault and his stupid ideas.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	Lee Hyukjae's stupid plan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [глупый план Ли Хёкджэ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/733662) by Arishascooby. 



> Hello guys, English is not my native language so i'm really sorry for mistakes.ТТ but at least I tried:D  
> hope you enjoy this story:3

“Why do girls still confess their love to Hyukjae and Donghae if they know the two are a couple?” Kyuhyun inquired, looking at the upset senior girl whom Hyukjae had just gently rejected after her confession.

"I feel sorry for them," Reyowook sighed as he finished eating his lunch.

“Firstly, I sincerely don't understand what everyone finds in Hyukjae. Yes, Donghae is a handsome and cute, but Hyukjae… why is this monkey boy popular?” Jongwoon was indignant, getting into the conversation of the younger ones.

“Hyung, just because you don’t get along with him doesn’t mean that others do it too,” Reyowook said. “Hyukjae knows how to charm people. If Kyuhyun hadn't been my boyfriend, I would definitely have a crush on him.”

"Wow, I'm flattered that you chose me over Hyukjae," Kyuhyun smirked, "but you forgot he's dating Donghae. Of course, you are insanely charming, but sorry honey, you can’t beat Donghae.” 

“And this is my second question,” Jongwoon interrupted them again, “why does everyone think they’re a couple when it’s obvious that they’re just best friends?”

“Is it just me, or am I hearing a note of jealousy in your voice, hyung?” Kyuhyun slyly said, exchanging glances with his boyfriend knowingly.

“Why should I be jealous if none of them interests me?” Kim protested. “Have you seen Hyukjae and Donghae, I don't know, kissing, holding hands or looking at each other with loving eyes?”

"You either don't notice their chemistry or you deliberately ignore their love," Reyowook shook his head. “Kyu, which Lee do you think our hyung is interested in? Donghae seems to be his style, you know: cute boy with a pretty smile, funny and caring.”

“Haven't you described Hyukjae?” Kyuhyun replied. “To be honest, all this feigned "he pisses me off" always seemed suspicious. If HyukHae wasn’t my main otp, I would definitely ship Hyukjae with Jongwoon.” 

“It is impossible to talk normally with you” Kim got angry. Soon there was supposed to be his least favorite chemistry lesson, where his partner was Lee Hyukjae, but he was not going to be late because of this. 

“Why am I even friends with you two?”

“Because we are the only ones who are ready to tolerate with such a boring guy,” Kyuhyun laughed and easily dodged a water bottle flying at him. “Say hello to Hyukjae, I'm sure that if you confess your tender feelings, he will gently reject you, and then you can move on and agree that HyukHae is a couple created in heaven.”

Jongwoon didn’t even deign to answer Kyuhyun, he just threw another bottle at him and, under the indignation of the younger ones, with dignity retired to class.

It's true, Jongwoon didn't like Lee Hyukjae too much. It was because the younger was too childish, always teased the older for everything and laughed at Kim's outfits.

"Hyung, you have too many accessories again." 

Jungwoon was actually very interested in fashion and took these remarks to heart. Hyukjae also always made mistakes in the laboratory, because he was busy in his dance classes and social life so he didn’t have time to properly prepare for the lessons (no, Kim was not jealous of the youngest and his popularity at all). In general, they didn't get along very well, or so it seemed to Jongwoon.

“Hyung, only three bracelets today? I can't even say the usual too many accessories.”

Speak of the devil.

“Don't worry, the rest are in my bag. I deliberately took them off so that they would not bother your eyes,” Jongwoon replied sarcastically.

"I see you're in a good mood as usual," Hyukjae smiled as he sat down next to him and took his books out of his bag. Sometimes Kim thinks that the younger was filled with energy when he annoyed the older, because the more Jongwoon lost his temper, Hyukjae's smile became bigger and brighter.

The lesson began and both boys plunged into a new topic, but Jongwoon was still haunted by a recent conversation with his friends. He was sure that there was only friendship between Hyukjae and Donghae. What if he was wrong? Then Jongwoon had bad news for his deskmate.

“Hyukjae, are you really dating Donghae?” casually asked Kim and received a surprised suspicious look from the younger.

“Why are you suddenly interested in my love life?”

“Just curious why everyone thinks you are the perfect couple” Jongwoon said irritably.

“Don't you think we are a perfect couple or just a couple?” You can see the fun in Hyukjae's eyes.

“Just answer the question, Hyukjae.”

“But it's not that interesting,” the boy chuckled.

“Of course, it's more interesting to piss me off,” Kim rolled his eyes, giving the younger boy a light slap on the head.

“You lose your temper too quickly, it's not even fun,” Hyukjae smiled in response.

“Look, I really don’t want to say this, but if you’re dating Donghae, you should know that our handsome guy is a little bit in love with someone who is not you,” Jongwoon muttered quickly.

“How do you know he has a crush on Jimin?” Hyukjae exclaimed in surprise.

“Wait, you know that Donghae is in love with her and you still date him?” Jongwoon was surprised now.

“I’m not dating him,” Lee said.

“Yes, I knew it!”

“Why are you so happy about this news?” Hyukjae looked at hyung suspiciously again. “By the way, you didn't answer how you find out about Donghae's crush.”

“Jimin and I work in the same coffee shop. Your best friend often visits our cafe, and I can say with confidence that the point here is definitely not in coffee, but in the way he looks at my partner.”

“Wow, now I regret refusing to go to the coffee shop with Donghae all this time,” Lee muttered in frustration, “so many missed opportunities to bother you.”

“Seriously, why are you popular at all?”

“Because I'm adorable,” Hyukjae started doing aegye, which gave Kim goosebumps because of disgust, of course, not because of that cute pouty little face of the younger. 

“Okay, listen, since you’re on the topic of Donghae's love story and have a good relationship with Jimin, you have to help me!”

“Help with what?” Jongwoon looked at the younger suspiciously.

“We must put them together!” Lee exclaimed enthusiastically, "but we have two problems: my friend is too shy and Jimin, like most people in our university, seems to think that Donghae and I are a couple."

“Tell her that you are not a couple and the problem will be solved.”

“It's not so easy,” Lee sighed, “you think we didn't tell others that we weren't dating? That we're just friends. I wrote dozens of posts on Instagram with the caption "best friends", but people still sincerely believe in our relationships. Alternatively, they think that they have a chance with one of us and confess their feelings, which is also a bit annoying, because I don’t want to date someone right now. And my best friend is a little fool because he is waiting for Jimin to understand his subtle hints.”

"Wow, it's hard to be popular," Jongwoon smirked. The boy didn’t receive a single love confession in his life. No, he wasn’t jealous of this social dork. 

Suddenly, Kim remembered how his best friends had also fiercely defended HyukHae couple recently and realized what Hyukjae meant by the problem.

“It's true,” Lee said sadly. “I'll think about how to solve the second problem and you will help me with the first! See you, Jongwoon hyung.”

“But I haven’t agreed to your stupid plan yet,” Jongwoon began to object, but Hyukjae was already running away from the elder towards the door, because it turned out that the lesson was over and all the students were leaving the class.

In a couple of days Jongwoon had already forgotten this strange conversation with Hyukjae, so when it was time for his next chemistry class, Kim had no idea what was waiting for him soon.

“Hyung, I figured out how we can help Donghae in his love life!”

"Hello to you too," Jongwoon muttered, looking at the overly happy boy. Why is his smile so distracting?

“Look, I came up with a perfect plan,” Lee unknowingly sat closer to his deskmate to tell his thoughts without extra ears, which made Kim a little uncomfortable, but the youngest smelled nice, and Jongwoon involuntarily froze, trying to understand why Hyukjae’s perfume seemed so familiar to the boy.

“Jongwoon hyung, are you even listening to me?” Hyukjae's offended voice brought Kim out of his trance.

“Sorry, I thought a little,” the elder blushed because he was caught for such nonsense. Lee started explaining his plan again and now Jongwoon was blushing at the younger's idea.

“Wait, are you seriously suggesting that you and me pretend to be a couple so the whole university, including Jimin, can see that you and Donghae are not a boyfriends?! And then go on a double date with these two?”

"Yeah, that's right," Hyukjae smiled with satisfaction.

“It's crazy,” Jongwoon was vehemently against the idea. “Many people know that you and I don't get along. You always tease me and I always swear at you, do you think people will believe that we suddenly changed 360 degrees and fell in love with each other? By the way, Jimin also knows that I don't really like you.”

“Wow hyung, you're talking about me with your friends and colleagues, it's so cute,” Hyukjae giggled, for which he received a well-deserved slap from the elder, “let's just say that it was all inept flirting, or that during the preparation of a chemistry project we got closer and realized that we actually have a lot in common. This is true actually, admit it, I saw your music playlist and I have almost the same one; we met a couple of times at the cinema at the same movie session. I don't think it's just a coincidence.”

“Get to the point, Hyukjae,” the elder interrupted, trying to hide his sudden blush again.

“I'm sure we can pretend to be super cute boyfriends in public for a couple of weeks. We'll just take some fake romantic pictures from our ‘dates’ and post them on our social networks. Then you hint Jimin that Donghae is interested in her but is too shy, so a double date would be perfect in this situation. Step by step, they’ll fall in love and will create a really perfect couple. Then we’ll simply break up after that. 

“This is all very interesting,” Jongwoon said, “but what benefit of this whole situation is to me? I’m going to be accused of destroying the most ideal college couple; your fans will ruin my life!”

“Don't worry about it, I will protect you, hyung,” Hyukjae solemnly promised. “Plus all the ‘date’ at my expense. Finally, you will start spending your evenings and weekends not only with your books.”

“Seriously, how can I play a loving boyfriend if you're so annoying?” Kim muttered.

“This will be fun, hyung!”

Before that, Jongwoon had no idea that he couldn't resist Hyukjae's begging puppy's eyes. Damn it, Kim Jongwoon, you are weak.

“Okay, but on ‘dates’ we will go wherever I say” Jongwoon resignedly agreed to this adventure and already regretted it, seeing the joyful inspired face of the younger.

Jongwoon didn't give a damn about the opinion of the entire university, but he was sincerely afraid of the moment when his friends found out about this situation.

“Kim Jongwoon, is there anything you want to tell us?” Ryeowook said dangerously as he sat down at the table with the older boy.

“Why is the whole university saying that you were on a date with Lee Hyukjae yesterday?” Kyuhyun sat down next to him on the other side. Anyway, sooner or later, Kim would have to explain everything to them. So Jongwoon even skipped his favorite (not really) gym class and stayed with his best friends explaining Hyukjae's insane plan that he agreed to.

“Wow, I really believed that HyukHae was the perfect match,” Ryeowook sighed in frustration after hearing the whole story.

“But now I can ship JongHyuk without a twinge of conscience,” Kyuhyun laughed, “Why are you looking at me like that, I have long thought that Jongwoon and Hyukjae will make a better couple than HyukHae.”

“So, how was it?” Ryeowook cut off Kim's stream of objections and looked expectantly at the puzzled hyung, “Date! How did it go?”

“A fake date,” Jongwoon corrected him, ignoring the younger ones' rolling eyes, “well, I decided to torment Hyuk a little, so I took him to my favorite cafe, where we ordered 3 teapots of tea and I said, that we won't get out of there until we finished drinking everything to the last drops. I also made a hundred selfie with him for various applications and Polaroid. Hyukjae started whining after the tenth, weakling.”

“Understandable why you still don't have a real boyfriend or girlfriend,” Kyuhyun shook his head. “Hyukjae didn't know what he was signing up for.”

"He deserves a better boyfriend," Ryeowook agreed with him.

“I deserve better friends,” Jongwoon sighed resignedly. “Actually, I'm the main victim here! For three hours I had to hear that I spend too much money on accessories, eat too little, study too much and other things that he doesn't like about me.”

“That's right, you don't deserve such a wonderful boyfriend who speaks directly about your shortcomings and tries to fix them,” Ryeowook touched and Kyuhyun supported him in this. “At least you listen to him; you always ignore our nagging about your diet and the wrong way of life.”

Jongwoon didn’t know how to respond to this statement to his friends. Yes, lately the boy was a little unsure of himself, was on a diet and watched his appearance, studied a lot and spent his free time in a coffee shop, taking many work shifts, just not to feel the loneliness, which recently began to bother Jongwoon a little more than usually.

For the next ‘date’, the boys chose an amusement park. Not because Jongwoon liked the rides, Kim was just too busy preparing for his exams, so he let Hyukjae pick the meeting place himself. The only condition that Jongwoon set was: no scary rides and they would not go to the Ferris wheel, because Kim was afraid of heights. 

“I'm bored hyung,” Hyukjae whined after they walked around all the fearless rides in the park, “how about a bet? Whoever knocks out fewer points in the shooting range will have to fulfill the wish of the other.”

“And why do you think I'll agree to this?” Jongwoon looked at the younger skeptically as he finished his milkshake.

“Because it's cool! I’ll definitely win, you are completely inept at this,” Hyukjae looked defiantly at the elder. Jongwoon understood that this was all a provocation from Lee, but Kim really loved challenges and could not refuse. The younger knew that perfectly well. In fact, it was a revelation for Jongwoon how well Hyukjae actually knew him, despite the fact that they didn't really communicate with each other.

“Okay, bring your gun here.”

In the end, both of them were terrible at shooting, but Hyukjae was a little more fortunate. The boy with a happy face held out to Jongwoon the monkey toy he had just won.

“You always call me a monkey, so it will remind you of me. You can even hug it in your sleep, thinking that you are hugging me.”

The disgust on Kim's face clearly showed the boy's thoughts about this offer, but he still took the toy.

“Okay hyung, it's time to grant the wish! Hyukjae's eyes lit up with anticipation. Jongwoon was a little afraid of what Lee might have come up with. In the end, the boy led him to the most terrible attraction for Jongwoon - a huge Ferris wheel.

“Hyukjae, please, no,” Kim pleaded with him, “anything but this. You know that I am afraid of heights.”

“That's why I brought you here,” Hyukjae firmly took his hand, “fears need to look in the eyes. I promise that everything will be fine. It is the perfect time for the Ferris wheel. Just imagine what kind of view of the evening Seoul will open to us from there and we can make a lot of beautiful photo, exactly as you like.”

Jongwoon already knew that he could not resist the younger's persuasion and his pleading gaze, so gathering all his last remaining strength he firmly took Hyukjae's hand. On trembling legs went into the booth and sat down opposite the boy.

"Hyung, relax," Lee smiled reassuringly.

“Easy for you to say that, you don't have acrophobia,” Jongwoon muttered, gripping the armrest tighter. Seeing the hyung's state, Hyukjae immediately moved to his side and hugged him tightly, whispering softly in his ear, which made Jongwoon's body relax. When did Kim start to feel safe with this boy?

“Hyung, we're almost at the top, look at this beautiful view at least one eye.”

Overpowering himself, Jongwoon opened his eyes slightly and gasped in admiration. Yes, from their height, there really was a bewitching view of Seoul, but surprise quickly gave way to fear, and the boy again plunged deeper into Lee's arms. Trying to distract himself, Kim focused on the Hyukjae who was whispering something soothing to him. Jongwoon smelled the familiar sweet scent again, and suddenly realized that Hyukjae smelled like his favorite peaches. Strange. 

“I’ll never settle for your stupid ideas again,” Jongwoon muttered as he climbed out of the Ferris wheel. To be honest, the boy didn’t remember well how they drove the whole circle to the end. All that remained in his memory was a strong hug, Hyukjae's gentle voice and the smell of peaches.

"I liked it." Was it Kim's imagination or did Hyukjae really not want to let go of his hand? “You were so cute.”

“Let's just go home already, I'm tired,” the elder said in embarrassment, and to his surprise, Hyukjae volunteered to take him home.

“Hyung, even though you're not particularly happy to spend time with me, I want to say that I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for keeping me company,” Hyukjae said, smiling sweetly as he said goodbye.

"I liked it too," Jongwoon admitted, smiling warmly in return.

***

“Seriously, when I agreed to have a fake relationship with you, I knew your fans would get mad, but these girls are just incredible,” Jongwoon grinned, reading new hate comments on Instagram, “ 'Only Lee Donghae is worthy of dating Lee Hyukjae. They even had the same surnames: fate itself hints them to be together. Kim Jongwoon, get lost!' Wow, it turns out that only people with the same last name can be in relationships, very interesting. I'll have to tell Kyuhyun I'm taking his boyfriend for me.”

“Sorry, but it’s not my fault that of all the people at the university, you grabbed the hottest.” 

Hyukjae sat at the bar in Jongwoon's coffee shop, drinking hot chocolate and distracting his ‘boyfriend’ from work. They were waiting for Jimin to start putting the double date plan into action. Lately, Donghae started give Jimin more bold hints about his interest in her. Sure, Jongwoon and Hyukjae have rolled their eyes at their friend's strange flirting more than once, but Jimin seemed to be fascinated by his strange, goofy charm.

The boys just have to arrange a date for these two, and their work will be over. Oddly, Jongwoon was upset at the thought of their fake relationship ending soon. Kim began to get used to the daily ‘dates’ with Hyukjae. As the younger said at the beginning of this whole adventure, they really had many common interests, despite their opposite characters. Lee's jokes no longer really hurt Kim, on the contrary, they made him laugh, and he was annoyed at Hyukjae's antics more for show.

“I've always wondered how to live with such an inflated self-esteem?” Jongwoon chuckled and continued to read the comments. “ 'Kim Jongwoon is a professional third odd man. At first, he fumbled with Ryeowook and Kyuhyun and always crammed into their dates, now he destroyed HyukHae. Jongwoon is a terrible person.' I wonder what they would have said if they found out that Kyu and Ryeowook were offering me to date both of them.”

“Wait, what?” Hyukjae choked on his coffee after hearing this news.

“What?” Kim shrugged, “actually it was a joke. Or not? We were a little drunk, at that time Ryeowook and Kyuhyun had just started dating, I was a little lonely, so as good friends they decided that I was not the worst option for their perverted fantasies. However, I'm not a fan of polyamorous relationships, so I tactfully rejected their offer, but I think they are still a little bit offended by me for that, can you imagine?”

“Wow, I didn't expect Ryeowook and Kyuhyun to have such progressive views on relationships,” Hyukjae even blushed a little while listening to Jongwoon’s story, “but I understand you, I could not share my beloved partner with someone. After this story, I begin to be jealous of you for this couple.”

“Why?” Jongwoon glanced suspiciously at the younger, who pouted sweetly. Kim noticed that the boy always did this when he was unhappy or offended by something. So cute.

“Because while I'm your fake boyfriend, you should only look at me,” Hyukjae muttered, hiding his face in a glass of hot chocolate.

“You are such a child,” Kim laughed, amused by the younger's actions. It turned out that Hyukjae was so easily embarrassed, and despite all the ostentatious pathos and self-confidence, Lee was rather naive, loved tenderness and thirsted for the love of others much more than he tried to show.

“But hyung, I'm really sorry that my ‘fans’ started bothering you," Hyukjae looked at the elder with an apologetic look, “I wrote to them to stop doing it, I told them in real life, but most of them just ignored me.”

“It's not your fault, these girls are too dumb,” Jongwoon shook his head, “besides, after all this situation, I even got my own little fan club, so far there are 5 people. Yes, three people in this conversation Donghae, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun, but I'm still pleased.”

“Hyung, I promise to join this club and become president,” Hyukjae said proudly, pulling out his phone and taking a photo of his fake boyfriend, “Only I can supply them with good content with the most beautiful boy in the world.”

Jongwoon knew perfectly well that Lee was just fooling around as usual, but why then did his heart pounded faster. 

Jimin entering a coffee shop interrupted his strange thoughts. While Kim was taking another order from a client, Hyukjae had already had a nice chat with the girl, casually mentioning a double date, and, fortunately, Jimin was genuinely interested in this event. Lee had to say goodbye to his friends, because he had a dance class, but in the end, he winked at Jongwoon and told Jimin to take care of his clumsy boyfriend.

“Said the most clumsy guy I know,” Kim muttered.

“You’re so cute,” Jimin smiled, looking at Jongwoon’s futile attempts to hide his blush, “I always thought you liked Hyuk because you mentioned him so often. I'm looking forward to our double date.”

Why did everyone around him say that he and Hyukjae are the perfect match? Where did the usual "HyukHae forever" go? What will they say when the boys announce their breakup?

***

“No offense to Donghae and Jimin, but today my boyfriend is the most handsome in here,” Hyukjae said admiringly, not taking his eyes off his beloved hyung.

Their group of friends was sitting in a cute cafe that Jongwoon had found. Reviews said they served the tastiest noodles in Seoul, and since Lee was just a noodle maniac, Kim decided this place would be perfect for their double date. If Hyukjae is busy eating, the chances of him saying something embarrassing are 50 percent less. Jongwoon also liked to watch the younger eating. It's amazing how much food the boy could eat at a time.

“What about your favorite Hyung, too many accessories?”

“Hmm about accessories,” Hyukjae began to rummage in his bag and after a minute of searching, pulled out a small box and handed it to Jongwoon, “I saw this the other day in the store, when I went shopping with my sister and thought you would definitely like it.”

Kim excitedly opened the box and saw a small, slightly embossed silver ring, just in the style he liked so much.

“Wow, thank you Hyukjae, I really like it.” Jongwoon looked fondly at the gift that fit so perfectly on his finger.

“It looks very cute on your little hand,” Hyukjae giggled, for which he received a slap on the head, “ouch, for what? I like your little hands, they fit perfectly into mine.”

“I'm going to vomit," Donghae suddenly interjected into their conversation, “when did you guys become that romantic manga couple?”

“You are just jealous that I found my love before you,” Hyukjae like a little child began to tease his best friend, which turned into a skirmish among kindergarteners.

“Why are we date these children?” Jimin asked Jongwoon cheerfully.

“I ask this question every day,” Kim smirked in response.

“Wait. Are you an official couple now? Did Donghae finally confess to you?”

“Yes, it happened on the eve of our double date. Donghae came to me with a huge bouquet of roses and muttered something unintelligible, which ended up being a confession and an offer to become his girlfriend. Of course, I said yes, I always liked Donghae, but due to the rumors that he was dating Hyukjae, I couldn't even dream that everything would end up so great for me and Jongwoon. Hyukjae, you should have heard how often he mentioned you on our shifts!”

“Don't flatter yourself, I was just complaining about how stupid you are,” Jongwoon hid his face shyly in his fake boyfriend's shoulder. During their pretense, skin ship with Hyukjae became commonplace, Kim even began to unconsciously always sit closer to the boy, stroking his thighs, gently fingering the younger's hair, sometimes taking Lee’s hand and longing for warm hugs.

“But I'm your favorite fool,” Hyukjae grunted, hugging the elder.

“I never thought my best friend would be so cheesy in a relationship.” Donghae looked at the couple irritably.

“Jongwoon is usually not that affectionate either,” Jimin joined him.

If they knew, it was all pretense just for making them a couple. Suddenly the thought took Jongwoon: Donghae and Jimin are now officially dating, which means their fake relationship with Hyukjae ended today. He had been looking forward to this in the beginning of their deception, but now Jongwoon didn’t want to lose it all. No way… Kim couldn't catch feelings for Hyukjae during this stupid game, right?

“Hey, you look tense, did something happen?” Lee pulled Jongwoon out of his thoughts.

“Don't worry, just thought for a second,” the elder shook his head.

When the couples said goodbye, Hyukjae decided to take Jongwoon home.

“Hyukjae,” Jongwoon began hesitantly when they were halfway through, “you can take the ring.”

“What are you talking about, hyung? This is my gift to you!” Lee was surprised.

“But we're not a real couple, right? Donghae and Jimin are an official couple now, which means we don't have to pretend anymore.”

"About that hyung…” Hyukjae wanted to say something, but Jongwoon stopped him.

“Sorry, Hyukjae, I can't listen to your jokes about our fake relationship right now, just let's talk later, okay?”

Jongwoon quickly ran away from Hyukjae, not noticing the pain in the younger boy's eyes. Why was his heart hurting so much because of stupid Lee Hyukjae?? Jongwoon did the right thing to end their fake relationship, did he?

***

"Stop moping." Ryeowook sat down next to Jongwoon.

“It's been a week since your fake relationship with Hyukjae ended,” Kyuhyun sat next to him on the other side.

“I don’t care about Hyukjae and our fake relationship,” Kim muttered.

“Yeah, of course,” Ryeowook rolled his eyes, “we know you perfectly, Jongwoon hyung, and we can see that you are suffering. Why don’t you just admit that you have feelings for Hyukjae hyung? Then you can already become a real couple and again annoy everyone with your sugary love.”

"Hyukjae doesn't like me romantically," Jongwoon sighed.

“I knew that you are bad at love topics, but everything turned out to be much worse than I expected” Kyuhyun shook his head, "Just watch the way Hyukjae hyung glares at me and Ryeowook when we hug you. Or how he looks longingly in your direction when you pass him. The whole university has already noticed that there is incredible chemistry between you, but you two fools cannot notice this.”

“By the way, Hyukjae hyung asked me to give you this.” Ryeowook handed Jongwoon the ring that Lee gave him on their last date. Suddenly small tears appeared in Jongwoon's eyes.

“I fucking screwed up when I fell in love with him,” the boy sobbed, putting a ring on his finger.

“You fucking screwed up when you left Hyukjae that evening without even listening to him,” suddenly Donghae joined their company. “Jongwoon hyung, I've known Hyukjae since childhood and I can recognize his true feelings. I tell you that my friend really values you. He has a board at home where he attaches photos of people that he cares about, and see what I found there recently.”

Jongwoon picked up the photo and gasped in surprise. He immediately remembered the day Hyukjae took him to an amusement park and made him ride a Ferris wheel. In the photo, Jongwoon buried himself in Lee's arms, trying to overcome his fear of heights, while Lee gently looked at the elder and tightly hugged him. The boys looked so cozy and natural. Jongwoon didn't even know that this photo existed. His eyes began to water again.

“Hyukjae told me about your fake relationship, and I know you think Hyuk wasn’t serious about this, but hyung, just give him a chance to explain everything, please. He's been upset for a week now, and it hurts me to see constantly positive Hyukjae like that.”

Jongwoon immediately went to look for the younger one. He wasn't sure what to expect from conversation with Hyukjae. Suddenly he remembered all those posts on his Instagram. Who is he to date Lee Hyukjae? 

The legs themselves brought Jongwoon to the garden, where the boys loved to see each other when they pretended to be a couple. Surprisingly, Hyukjae was already sitting on their favorite bench and stared blankly at the flowers.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Lee asked in surprise when he noticed the elder watching him. Jongwoon sat down next to the boy and barely resisted hugging him and protecting him from all his worries. Ironically, because lately the only Hyukjae's problem has been Jongwoon himself.

"Hyukjae, I'm so sorry," Kim said hesitantly. "Donghae says I hurt you when I left you alone that night, but I really couldn't stay with you then, knowing that you most likely don't feel the same as me. That evening I realized that I like you, and it scared me. I rarely fall in love and I don’t know much about relationships, so I just ran away. I know that you are mad at me and you have every right to do it, but can we maybe be friends again? Because I can’t ignore you anymore.”

“Kim Jongwoon, I can't believe you constantly call me stupid, even though you yourself are actually the stupidest person in the world! I have been in love with you for a long time, since our first joint classes actually. Maybe because this I started joking at you. I think this is my strange defense mechanism. I knew that you didn't really like me at first. You know I'm a little selfish, so when you started talking about Donghae and Jimin, I immediately decided to take advantage of the situation and dragged you into my stupid plan. I just wanted to spend some time with you, find out what it is like to go on dates with you. Of course, in the end all this led to the expected ending and my broken heart. That evening I finally decided to confess my real feelings, but you ended everything so quickly and ran away. Do you really like me? You're not joking right now, are you? Because I'm tired of everything fake between us. I was serious in all my words and actions during our fictitious relationship. Hyung, I really like you.”

Instead of answering, Jongwoon just approached Hyukjae and pulled him into an eager kiss, putting all his love and affection into it, letting the boy know that their feelings for each other were the same.

“I can't believe Donghae was right all this time,” the bright smile finally returned to Hyukjae's face.

“Speaking of him,” Jongwoon took out the photo that Donghae gave him recently, “why didn't you show me this photo?”

“I’ll definitely kill him for always taking my things without asking.” Hyukjae muttered embarrassedly, “well, this photo was the only proof of our date that day, and I thought it would be fair if I leave the photo to myself, because you got a monkey. How is it doing by the way? Do you hug it in your sleep, thinking of me?”

“Only in your dreams,” Jongwoon smile, not feeling ashamed of his little lie.

“You are right, in my dreams there is only you,” Hyukjae put the boy in a soft hug, “I missed you so much, hyung.”

“I forgot how tenacious you are,” Jongwoon grinned, hugging him back, “but I missed you too.”

"Seriously, if there was a prize for the ‘most cheesy couple’, these two would take the daesang," Donghae grumbled, looking at the boys from his hiding place - a nearby bush.

“Stop grumble, if these two hadn't come up with their plan, you would still only drool at Jimin from afar.” Reyowook poked him in the side.

“Finally, I can officially declare that JongHyuk is the best uni couple. The best after Ryeowook and me of course. Sorry Donghae hyung, you and Jimin are in third place.”

“Do they really think we didn't see them?” Jongwoon asked quietly, looking towards the arguing friends.

“I know how to take revenge on them, especially Donghae,” Hyukjae slyly looked at the elder. Shouting loudly “My boyfriend is the best”, he pulled Kim into a long kiss and smiled victoriously as he heard the outraged sounds of his best friend and supportive exclamations from Reyowook and Kyuhyun.

"Your friends are much better than mine," Hyukjae chuckled, reluctantly pulling away from Jongwoon.

“Maybe I should have agreed to their proposal to become their boyfriend?” Kim smirked, laughing at Hyuk's displeased pouting face.

“I take my words back. Tell your friends to stay away from you. Now you are only mine,” Lee growled, kissing Jongwoon again, who sincerely enjoyed current situation.

Who would have thought that Lee Hyukjae's stupid idea would end up with such an unexpected happy result?


End file.
